


The Illict Affairs of a Pro Hero

by CaptainHadrian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crush-iduced clumsiness, I Was Enabled, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, The Ultimate Dork OT3, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHadrian/pseuds/CaptainHadrian
Summary: It wasn’t Izuku’s fault he ended up in a relationship with two of the most famous mafiosi in the underworld, he swears.(He also doesn’t regret a thing.)





	The Illict Affairs of a Pro Hero

**Author's Note:**

> In which Izuku is hopeless, and both Enma and Tsuna come to a silent agreement that he’s the cutest person they’ve ever met.

The first time Izuku meets them, he’s scoping out a new restaurant on one of his days off, with the intent of possibly bringing the gang on one of their usual outings. It had been a while, really, since the old class had gotten together, and he found himself looking forward to spending time with his friends outside of work. 

(He ends up looking forward to a lot more before the night is through.)

Izuku enters, does a sweep of the room, and finds the two of them seated right beside each other at the bar, smiles like sunshine and the slight flush to their cheeks accentuating the light in their eyes.

They’re gorgeous. 

Izuku trips past the greeter, bumps into a table and knocks a stand of menus into the floor as he barely manages to keep from face planting.

The entire establishment goes quiet, and it takes all the self-control he’d gained with years as a hero under his belt not to scramble out as fast as his quirk could carry him. 

Instead, he apologizes profusely to the greeter, leaning down to help pick up the scattered menus, only for two sets of near-silent footsteps to catch his attention.

He glances up to see the two men from the counter shuffling some menus together in their hands, and wonders if the lighting is dark enough to hide the red on his face. 

The brown-haired man, nothing but kindness in his eyes, hands him his stack, “Here.”

Izuku flusters, “Oh, uh, thank you! Both of you. Sorry for the trouble- it’s been a while since I’ve had a spill like that, I don’t know what came over me-“

The red head chuckles and shares a look with his companion, handing Izuku a few more of the menus, “No, no worries. We get it. I didn’t used to be the most graceful person either.” He leans in with a hand cupped around his mouth, a mock-whisper he knew the other would hear, “Tsuna here still ends up tripping over his own feet from time to time.”

The brunete- Tsuna- huffs at the man with mock indignance, “You’re just as bad, Enma, and you know it! How many times have I had to catch you before you fall down the stairs, again?”

Enma humms, “I think the score’s at eighty five to seventy six, you in the lead.”

Tsuna huffs, and Izuku is momentarily worried about their wellbeing, until he decides they’re probably joking. 

Surely, they’re joking. 

Then the greeter clears their throat, and the three of them realize they’re still crouched in the entrance, with half the restaurant casting glances their way. Izuku darts up, bowing with another apology and handing back the menus before the three of them wander away from the greeter’s somewhat frightening strained smile.

“So?” Enma grins, sharing a look with Tsuna before both smile at him. “How about we get you a drink?”

How could he deny the offer?

Introductions go about, and he learns that Tsuna and Enma both work in a joint company, part clothing line part private research.

“Tsuna’s quite the tailor, you know,” Enma compliments. 

Tsuna puffs up with a bit of pride, “Of course I am.” Then he deflates with a mumble of, “I’d have never made it through middle school with an intact piece of clothing, with as much as I couldn’t stay on my own two feet.”

Izuku laughs a little at that -because, honestly, he could relate. 

Tsuna asks him what his occupation is, and he fumbles for a moment, “Oh, I also work private -sorry, can’t exactly talk about work. You know how it is.”

“Ah,” Tsuna’s eyes flash for a moment, and Izuku wonders what brought on the wry smiles, “We understand. Trade secrets and all.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, then asks the both of them if they live in the city. He hadn’t heard of their companies before.

“Actually, we live in Italy,” Enma says, a smile on his face, “We came to Japan for a little visiting back home.”

“We actually met in Japan, when we were fourteen,” Tsuna added, “and  what a meeting that was,” Tsuna said. 

“What do you mean?” Izuku asked.

Tsuna sighed.

“We both got beaten up by bullies after school,” Enma coughed. 

Izuku stuttered, “Bull- bullies? But you two are so confident and-! I can’t imagine anyone ever not liking you.”

He realized what he said and blushed, sheepishly amending, “Ah- I mean- I used to be bullied a lot, too. I was a bit of a weakling in school.”

“Bit of a weakling, huh?” Enma’s eyes looked him over in a way that made Izuku’s entire face go red, “Doesn’t seem to be the case now.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his partner, “Stop teasing him, Enma.”

“Like you don’t notice it too,” Enma pouts playfully, and the two share another look, silent words passing between them, until Izuku finds himself on the receiving end of two wide smiles. 

“Um…?” 

Then they lean over and peck him on either cheek, and Izuku’s mind blanks. 

“It was fun tonight!” Tsuna says, neatly placing the payment on the counter as Enma stands to follow. “We’ll be back next week, around this time. How about it?”

It takes Izuku a few moments to process exactly what he’s being asked, and he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

He hides his face in his hands, and  _ really, Izuku? What’s wrong with him? _

“We’ll see you then!” Enma says, and they leave with a wave and twin considering looks as Izuku continues to gather himself from the puddle of embarrassment he’s turned into. 

A simple outing, and how he’s got a date with two of the most beautiful people he’s ever met.

Izuku wonders what he did to get this lucky. 


End file.
